(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertically operable chairs, and more particularly to an improved operable chair which includes the capability of tilting a seat as well as providing an operable foot support and a separate body harness for supporting the body independently of the seat.
(2) Background Information
The concept of chairs which are capable of vertical movement is well known in the prior art. Such chairs are common in barber shops as well as dental offices, to raise and lower a patient to a position comfortable for the person working on the patient. However, many jobs require an operator to stand for long periods of time at a particular work setting, and in many cases the operator must lean forward over the job site to perform the task. For example, a surgeon must lean over a patient's body for a lengthy period of time during many types of surgery. Thus, even if the surgeon were provided with an operable chair, the need to lean forward over the work site can easily fatigue the surgeon within a short period of time.
Thus, the vertical height of the chair is only one small part of providing an ergonomic environment for a surgeon, or other persons working in a similar environment.
Other features leading to fatigue include:
1. Maintaining the feet in a single position throughout the task; PA1 2. Tilting forward on the edge of a seat to lean over the work environment; and PA1 3. Retaining the upper torso leaning over a patient, or work environment, for a lengthy period of time.